pyro_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
Titus Thade
Information Titus Thade is currently nineteen, he has no determined allegiance with either faction but he is leaning towards Angels. Appearance Titus stands tall at staggering 6' 4", his body is much of an average build, that most nineteen year-olds would have. Titus' hair is short, brown, and messy, a very simple cut. His eyes are a bright green, resembling the color of the gemstone emerald. As previously mentioned, Titus' build is seemingly average, of course he is no scrawny boy, but he is not a muscled-out super-star. Titus' ethnicity is Caucasian, he is a more tan than he is pale. Personality Titus is a kind-hearted young man, but this comes with a price. Due to his trusting nature, Titus is somewhat gullible to tricks and schemes. The more he succumbs to these things, the less willing he is to trust someone and fall victim to whatever trick they have planned out. Titus will not willingly do anything to harm family, friends, or any of his loved ones. Back Story Titus Thade, a name which is not known to very many souls. Titus grew up in a loving and caring home with both of his parents, which is where he inherited his kind spirit. Titus' father, Colin, was a merchant of many trades. Colin would provide an assortment of materials ranging from building items to torches for adventuring. This occupation helped the Thade family keep a solid home, allowing Titus' mother, Clarise to stay home and monitor/support him. Clarise was very important to Titus, he loved her more than his own life, and would do anything for her. The bond between the two was great, like the bond between most mothers' and their son would be. Titus did not have the strongest relationship with his father, considering he was always away selling merchandise, but he still loved his father for providing Titus with the things that he had. While Titus was out with a few friends he had made during some outdoor exploration, things were not all happy and settled, as this was no fairy tale of a family who lived happily ever after. Tragedy struck home, a tragedy that no child should ever have to endure. Titus came home to a burning home, ravaged and collapsed with despair. There lie a single note on one of the remaining tables, indicating that Titus' father had gone to find Clarise, Titus' loving mother. After years of episodes containing grief, sadness, and loneliness, Titus learned to move-on. The now young man living off of what his father left him, swore his allegiance to serve those who protect and represent good, rather than choosing insanity and evil, which is what destroyed his life. Considering he was nothing extraordinary, Titus took up fighting and self-defense lessons, the young-man can only battle well with a blade, anything that involves arrows his not in his category. Still with a long journey and much training ahead of him, Titus set off on a path that he could not turn back on.